¿Cuál es mi deseo?
by KimitoHase
Summary: Soma volvió a su restaurante, lametablemente, se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Pero el motivo de su llegada fue por la necesidad de verla... [La historia cogerá diferentes ángulos de la trama original] [Soma x Mayumi] [One-Shot]


Con la llave que siempre llevaba colgada alrededor de mi cuello, abrí la vieja puerta que daba paso a un retirado y mal oliente lugar. La oscuridad tan íntima que abundaba dentro provocaba que cierta parte de mí se sintiera deprimido. La poca luz del sol que lograba penetrar, mostraba un alicaído suelo de madera que mantenía encima mi notoria sombra.

Me daba temor entrar y pisar un tramo de suelo muerto que me hiciera tropezar. Más que el dolor físico que llegaría a sentir, el creciente sentimiento de abandono me provocaría una terrible punzada en el pecho. Soy un cobarde, lo sé. Tanto mérito que me di estos últimos tres años, que llegó un momento que yo ni pude recordar, esa situación que muchos suelen ignorar pero que al final recuerdan y se arrepienten. Olvidé mi objetivo, dejé de lado mi original meta final. Fui totalmente desconsiderado conmigo mismo al prestar ayuda a terceros. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui egoísta? Quizá en aquellos momentos donde pretendía ser el mejor ante personas pedantes, yo claramente les daba una lección que no olvidarían en un buen tiempo. Me sentía bien, disfrutaba viendo sus rostros de conmoción. Adoré y adoraré por siempre esa sensación.

No soy de los que suelen cambiar de un día para otro. La única vez que lo hice, fue al percatarme de los desafíos que me depararía el mundo exterior. Los terribles y bienvenidos golpes que recibía por parte de algunos de mis compañeros me daban valiosas lecciones. Lecciones que me convirtieron en el hombre que soy ahora.

Sin más dilación, di un paso al frente. El crujir del suelo de mi querido restaurante provocó que una gota de sudor resbalara por mi sien. El olor a humedad y a objetos antiguos penetraba por mis orificios nasales. Normalmente impediría que tal hedor entrara dentro de mí, pero esta vez me negué a hacerlo. Si este es uno de los castigos por mis intrínsecos actos, lo recibiría sin poner objeciones.

Avanzaba por los desmedrados y estrechos pasillos que guiaban hacia las desordenadas mesas. Los separadores de tela tenían varias rajaduras, principalmente en sus relieves que formaban antiguas historias gráficas. Ya no se entendía ni lo más mínimo, era una pena ya que tenían un significado demasiado profundo.

Dentro de la cocina, noté como el horno de metal poco a poco iba ganando manchas amarillentas, terrible resultado de una avanzada oxidación. Lo toqué con las yemas de mis dedos. Una sensación rosca y helada sucumbió en mi tacto, no quise entender como un instrumento que solía usar a menudo terminaría sus días de una forma tan deplorable. No hubo perdón al ver las cacerolas hundiéndose bajo una capa de hongos; los cubiertos partidos en dos, símbolo de haber sido rotos por algún despreciable. Un lavado mugriento que provocaba un dolor en los ojos. ¿Enserio esto es lo que me merezco? Ver como mi infancia y parte de mi juventud había sido desolado por un largo y despreocupado intervalo de tiempo, provocó en lo más fondo de mí ser, golpear lo que tenía más cerca. No me aguanté mis ganas; con un puño echo una piedra, golpeé bruscamente un plano de la barra. El único crujir que escuché fue el de mis huesos. El dolor que rápidamente me iba consumiendo me hizo perder fuerza en las piernas.

Volví hacia los comedores sosteniéndome de cualquier objeto que estuviera a mi alcance. Sin tener mucho cuidado, tropezaba de vez en cuando con algunas bandejas, con las piernas de las sillas, o con despojos acumulados en diversas partes del suelo. Si me viera a mí mismo en ese instante, pensaría en lo patético que parezco. Un hombre sin fuerza intentado sostenerse en lo que pueda encontrar.

Yo era una persona que cargaba con mucho peso, un peso incalculable que jamás pensé padecer. Quería llamarme el hombre de los milagros, ser un buen samaritano que ayudase a los demás sin importar el motivo ni lo efectos negativos que ellos conllevaría. ¿La razón por la que soy así? Me parece que ya lo expliqué antes, o tal vez no. Yo creí que ayudando a los demás, podría sacar a luz todo mi potencial que muchos ignoraban, incluso mis amigos. Lo único que conseguí fue retirarme…, me gustaría decirme a veces que soy alguien débil, un cobarde que no tiene razón de enfrentarse a sus grandes miedos, una de esas personas que deambulan dentro de un espacio cerrado pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho y los méritos que hubiera conseguido… así tal vez, y solo tal vez, pudiera sentirme en paz.

Perdí el equilibrio. Me dejé ganar por un incesante cansancio que sufrían mis dos piernas. Mis rodillas chocaron con el escueto suelo provocando que saliera algo de polvillo a causa del impacto. En mi posición actual, daba la sensación que iba a hacer un saludo _za rei_ , sin obviar los cuantos fallos que cometía para hacerlo correctamente.

Ya hace un buen rato que mi vista se había adaptado a la oscuridad del entorno. Podía ver con total seguridad el verdadero desastre que me rodeaba. Hubo momentos que recordaba las risas de los ancianos, que venían a almorzar justamente a las cinco y media de la tarde. Pedían grandes raciones de _ramen_ acompañado de su respectiva botella de _sake_. También de los currantes que aparecían una hora antes de que cerremos el local, nada más verlos, les servía lo mismo de siempre, unos boles de _udon_ con una botella mediana de cerveza. Sería capaz de nombrar los platos preferidos de cada uno de mis clientes. Mi deseo infantil era hacer disfrutar a todos. Y por supuesto, que me repitan una y otra vez lo buena que es mi comida.

No pude evitar reírme ante la popularidad que mi padre y yo habíamos ganado. Gracias al carisma, perseverancia, y don innato de mi padre, pudimos salir adelante tras la muerte de la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Él fue mi mayor referente, y jamás dejará de serlo; aunque nunca sería capaz de decírselo en persona. Hace mucho le pregunté el porqué de su determinación a la hora de cocinar, sobre lo que le hacía querer innovarse cada vez más. Él solo me dedico una fastidiosa risilla, pero logré ver en sus labios como musitaba algo que no logré oír, ni mucho menos entender. Hombre misterioso, platos estupendos, una buena combinación que hacía de él alguien sobresaliente.

¿Y si dijera que mi inesperado regreso fue por un motivo que siempre consideré importante en mi joven vida? Llevándome la mano al pecho, agarrando con fuerza parte de la cremallera de mi chaqueta verdosa, di un leve suspiro insonoro. Cuando aún me encontraba cursando en aquella escuela, hubo veces que paseaba por sus alrededores sin acompañamiento de nadie salvo de mi propia conciencia. Un paraje tan extenso con varias cosas que ofrecer. No dudé en visitar cada una de ellas. Excepto una. El edificio de correspondencias era el único sitio donde jamás pensaría poner un pie. ¿Quién me iba a enviar algo? Mi padre estaba tan ocupado viajando alrededor del mundo que dudé que se acordase de mí; alguien tan genial como él también tiene sus hondos defectos. Un día decidí acompañar a una buena amiga a recoger algo que su madre le había enviado desde su lejano pueblo, al decirme que probablemente podría pesar, no me negué en echarle una mano. Cuando llegamos, vi varios mostradores vacíos con empleados hastiados esperando que algún alumno les dé algo que hacer. Mientras mi compañera gestionaba el encargo que debía de recibir, yo esperaba en una pequeña sala de espera. Sentado en una de las sillas, imaginaba que otro plato podría preparar. Pero fue en ese entonces cuando un joven algo más mayor que yo se puso delante de mí. Trabajaba en la oficina de paquetería, según la placa que llevaba en el lado derecho de su pecho, pude saber que su nombre era Itsuki. Él me preguntó por mi nombre; yo sin dar muchos rodeos me presenté. El joven miró en la carpeta que sostenía, pasó algunas hojas hasta detenerse en una. Observé su expresivo rostro que mostraba una clara sorpresa ante algo que yo no tenía mucha intención de saber. Me dijo que esperara mientras él se iba hacia una puerta que llevaba a un almacén. Tuve una ligera idea de lo que podría tratarse ¿Unos recuerdos de mi padre que ha comprado para mí? Lo dudaba, pero que otra opción había. El empleado tardaba, mi amiga ya había terminado con su quehacer, en cada mano pretendía llevar unas bolsas grandes y aparentemente duras de cargar. Iba hacia ella cuando ese tal Itsuki apareció ante mí con una montaña de… cartas. Dijo que eran para mí, todas ellas, y que incluso había más en el almacén. Tendría que tratarse de un error, pensé. Pero al coger una esas coloridas cartas y ver al remitente, supe con total seguridad, que todo ese papel era mío. Todas aquellas cartas con mensajes tan puros y sinceros no podían ser nada menos que de ella. Me las enviaba desde mi primer día en la residencia de la escuela, cuando me di cuenta de esto, ya estaba en mi último curso…. Lo sorprendente era que, aún sin responderle, las seguía enviando hasta mis últimos días de estudiante. Latidos cada vez más fuertes sentía por cada letra que leía de sus textos escritos a manos. Una letra tan hermosa y delicada. Las leí todas, ese mismo día que las recibí, me tiré casi toda una noche entre carcajadas y diminutos lagrimeos. Cabe destacar que cada uno de sus mensajes iba referidos totalmente en mí, de cómo era cuando íbamos a la escuela infantil, primaria y secundaria; sobre como ella saboreaba cada uno de mis platos nuevos que preparaba. Sobre lo inoportuna que era al degustar algunos de mis experimentos que resultaban extremadamente nauseabundos. Si mal no recuerdo, siempre se encontraba reticente al probarlos, pero al final, terminaba por llevárselos a la boca. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una muchacha como ella se fijaría tanto en mí? Creo que nunca pude ofrecerle lo suficiente como amigo suyo que era. Quisiera hacerle esa pregunta a ella, por eso mismo, antes de marcharme de la escuela, le hice una única carta. Un mensaje que la citaba en mi restaurante un viernes por la noche.

Ese día era hoy. Mientras esperaba la hora de su llegada, comencé a limpiar el desastre que tenía a mis alrededores. Ante todo quise arreglar la electricidad para poder encender las luces, pero para mí mala suerte, la fuente de energía había sido cortada. Tampoco salía agua del lavado de la cocina, ni de los aseos. No había forma correcta para empezar a limpiar. Aunque eso no me impedía sacar algunas velas que estaban guardadas en un cajón de la encimera. Con el mechero que tenía, regalo de un compañero de la residencia, encendí cada vela y las distribuía por cada rincón del local. El ambiente se veía extraño con esa iluminación perecedera, las sombras que proyectaban traían consigo ciertas imágenes muy inquietantes. Limpié los escombros del suelo con una escoba cuyo mango estaba salido; recogí las bandejas y tazas intactas que estaban desperdigadas. Me llevó un buen tiempo despejar todo, lamentablemente no pude hacer nada con el detestable olor que asolaba. Me rendí ante eso y me apoyé en la mesa circular que tenía más cerca. Ya había anochecido, solo me quedaba esperar.

Los minutos pasaron, de forma lenta pero iban avanzando. Esos minutos se convirtieron en horas. Estaba agotado por el viaje que hice desde Tokio hasta aquí. Seguía apoyado, pero mis párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco. No podía luchar contra ellos. Lo siento, pero mis ojos necesitan reposar un buen rato.

…

No recuerdo que soñé. Ni sé si logré soñar. Lo único que sabía era que mis ojos seguían cerrados, pero con ello, una suave voz se iba pronunciando cada vez más. Los entreabrí poniendo mucho de mi parte. Lo próximo que vi fue una figura borrosa. Ese adormecimiento que iba desapareciendo me hizo ver cada vez mejor lo que tenía delante. Y en efecto, un cuerpo femenino fue lo que deslumbré. Era ella. La chica de las cartas. No la había visto desde hacía años y por fin me encuentro próximo a ella. Levanté la vista sin importarme la cara que tendría ahora mismo, solo deseaba ver su rostro.

Que gratificante es observar a una mujer tan bella sonreírte. Con sus pequeños labios había formado una curva de lo más encantador. Su pelo tan castaño como los atardeceres de otoño, brillaba al son de las velas; se lo había dejado aún más largo, ahora sus mechones reposaban vagamente sobre sus hombros. Esos ojos que parecían contener la más deliciosa miel del mundo estaban clavados en alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Al rato vi como su suave y blanca piel se iba tiñendo de un rojo llamativo. Supe que se debía a que me había quedado embobado mirándola. Tanto ella como yo nos avergonzamos y separamos nuestras miradas. Pasados unos segundos, pensé que era el momento adecuado para iniciar la necesaria conversación.

-H-Has venido…- Dije con un tartamudeo. Mi voz ronca no se aclaraba del todo, todavía.

-P-Por supuesto, la carta que me enviaste…- Ella también tartamudeó. Ahora recordaba lo tímida que siempre ha sido. Cosa que me gustaba de su personalidad.

-Lo siento…- Lo primero que hice fue disculparme- Nunca supe de la existencia de tus carta. Tú seguías enviándolas con el deseo de que alguna vez te respondiera, y yo… en serio, lo lamento.

Me mantenía cabizbajo, entrecerraba mis ojos como si quisiera calmar la rabia que sentía hacia mí. Me detestaba, me aborrecía. Mis uñas intencionadamente querían rasgar la mesa de madera donde me apoyaba. Si me tuviera delante, no dudaría en darme un golpe en el pómulo. Me ardía la cicatriz que tenía en la ceja, los calores ya me habían llegado a la cabeza, que sorpresa.

La puerta del establecimiento estaba abierta. Pienso que lo más sensato era ponerme firme y salir de aquí. Ya me había disculpado. ¿Qué más podría ofrecerle? Esa pregunta que deseaba hacerle sería mejor dejarla en una incógnita. Ella habrá observado el vertedero que se convirtió el restaurante que en tiempos pasados fue muy querido. Y muy aparte, con solo mirarme, la palabra fracaso y miseria saldrían sin más. Estoy harto.

No quise alargar más este momento. Me enderecé, y evitándola, caminé con dificultad hacia la salida. Mis pasos eran inseguros, lo único que deseaba era salir fuera, donde la luna me ilumine y me guie a un camino desconocido. Quizá, vagar sin un objetivo concreto sea mi cruel destino.

Pero antes de pisar la fría acera del barrio, sentí como unas manos agarraban con fuerza mi brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Yo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarla, pero… estaba tan débil… o quizá, quería estar débil.

Di media vuelta para encontrarme nuevamente con esa mirada, esta vez más penetrante que antes. No sabía si estaba enfadada, su ceño estaba fruncido, pero a la vez me fijé como sus labios temblaban levemente. Era indudable que algo me diría.

-¿Enserio esto es lo que deseas?- Preguntó.

-No… sé

Me hizo dudar de mis actos con una sola pregunta. La respuesta a su pregunta quedaba muy lejos de mi alcance. No es algo que pueda darle sin poner antes una pizca enorme de esfuerzo.

Ella se acercó a mí, llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia mi perfil derecho. Luego de eso empezó a acariciarme. Se sentía tan relajante que algo tan suave repase los bruscos contornos de mi cara. Me hacía recordar cuando mi madre me consolaba en mis momentos de tristeza, me acariciaba de la misma manera. ¿Esto sería lo mismo? Yo estoy muy…

-Estoy triste- Fue mi conciencia lo que hizo que hablara sin mi consentimiento- No debería de estarlo, pero en realidad me encuentro muy deprimido.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras el motivo…

No sería capaz de negarme. Ella había terminado de acariciarme para pasar a juntar sus manos con las mías. Cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y pude notar ese exquisito olor que desprendía. Al final le conté todo, desde mis inicios en la escuela, hasta mi llegada a este desolado restaurante familiar. Nos mantuvimos de pie mucho rato, pero no parecía importarnos en lo absoluto. Finalmente ella pareció comprender mis más profundas dolencias. Cosas que no compartí con nadie más que con ella, hacía que la viera como una persona especial.

-Dices que no has sido lo suficientemente egoísta contigo mismo, ¿No?

-Pues… sí- Respondí un poco más tranquilo.

-Antes pregunté qué es lo que deseas…- Ella apretó aún más mis sudorosas manos- Y no hace falta que lo digas, porque creo que ya sé lo que es.

Si yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, ¿Cómo iba ella a saberlo? Se la veía tan decidida que me hacía replantearme mis dudas. Es muy gracioso esperar que otra persona te diga que es lo que en verdad deseas sin saber tú mismo lo que en verdad quieres.

-Siempre he estado pendiente de mis necesidades, al tanto de los problemas que podría conseguir y posteriormente evitarlos…- Ella comenzó a hablar sin ningún tipo de tapujos- Pero ha llegado el momento de dejarme de lado… yo… quiero que tú seas mi única necesidad

-¿C-Cómo?- Me sorprendí ante tal declaración. Un incrementado calor parecía inundar los costados de mi rostro. Este sonrojo me iba consumiendo- No entiendo…

No lo comprendía. Ni por asomo me percataría de sus intenciones. Pero esta atracción que mi alma y cuerpo físico hallaban en sus palabras, dejaba a un extrañado "yo" aislado.

-Yo…- Aquella muchacha tan bonita intentó cobijarse en los más profundo de ella, movía de arriba abajo ambos hombros. Me soltó y enganchó sus manos la una a la otra. Parte de su flequillo le cubría sus ojos impidiéndome deleitarme con ellos una vez más. Sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojizas que antes. Ella, entre lo bajo, continuó- Te amo

Dos palabras que resonaron estrepitosamente dentro de mi mente. Una declaración que jamás pensé que iba a llegar, ya sea porque nunca llegué a darle la suficiente importancia, o tal vez, porque subconscientemente, lo ignoraba. No pude hacer nada contra mi palpitante y hechizado corazón. Las comisuras de mis labios se expandieron formando casi una línea recta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? Una respuesta mía era lo sugerente. Pero antes de eso…

-¿Por qué yo…?- Pregunté muy intimidado

Ella levantó la vista. Lo que me encontré fue a una mujer sollozando. Sus ojos húmedos y cristalinos me causaron un gran miedo. El miedo de que algo totalmente delicado terminará por derrumbarse. ¿Qué eran esas ganas de cogerla de imprevisto? Rodearla con mis anchos brazos y no saltarla jamás.

-Eres impresionante. Un gran cocinero. Una persona amable y responsable- Respondió mirándome fijamente, a la par, ciertas lágrimas se derramaban por su blanduzco cutis- Desde que éramos pequeños, te he observado desde una distancia corta pero a la vez lejana. Nunca fui capaz de dirigirte la palabra por mi incesante cobardía. Siempre me repetía cada noche antes de dormir, que al día siguiente daría el primer paso, y mantendría una conversación contigo. Y lo logré no gracias a mí, sino a mi amiga que nos hizo conectar. Me hacía muy feliz que me saludaras cada vez que entraba al restaurante con la intención de ayudarte en los quehaceres. No podía negar mi felicidad al permitirme probar tus deliciosos platos. También tus horrendos experimentos que hacías a propósito… cuando me obligabas a probarlos, los tomaba como una muestra de confianza que se había formado entre nosotros dos. Tuve la ilusión de hacer el bachillerato en la misma preparatoria, pero por mala suerte mía, nuestros caminos se separaron por tres largos años. Cada día, desde tu partida, pasaba por este barrio antes de volver a casa; me ponía muy triste al ver como el restaurante cada vez se iba deteriorando. Incluso tuve la intención de limpiar los escaparates de vez en cuando. Por algún motivo, tuve la corazonada que este sitió volvería a prosperar. Yo intentaba explicarte mi ilusión de verte cocinar, pero no pude ni me apeteció. El único motivo por el que te escribía era para recordarte lo fabuloso que eres; quería darte fuerzas para que sigas adelante y vuelvas hecho todo un profesional. Así que gracias… gracias por leerlas todas, y… gracias por responderme. Era todo lo que pude esperar de la persona que más admiro.

Palabras llenas de sinceridad, esperanza, y estima hacia mí. ¿Es esto un regalo de Dios? ¿Dónde quedó mis ánimos deprimentes de hace un rato? ¿Por qué estoy comenzando a ver una ilusoria luz alrededor de ella? Podría ser que un nuevo camino se abra, un nuevo sendero se forme en esta locura de vida. Quería cogerla nuevamente de la mano, que nuestras palmas se peguen, y esperar a que me guíe por un recorrido fresco y desconocido.

-Pero… no soy más que un pobre fracasado- Dije. Y sin darme ya cuenta, gotas que salían de mis empobrecidos ojos, caían sobre el polvoriento suelo de madera.

-No lo eres- Respondió.

-Caminé por sitios que creí superar. Lo logré pero a costa de hacer daño a muchos. Soy un desgraciado.

-Por supuesto que no- Volvió a responder a lo que dije.

-No he hecho nada más que cargar con problemas ajenos. Me descuidé a mí mismo. Y ahora… me encuentro solo y sin meta alguna, ¿Cómo acabó todo así?

-La pregunta que debes hacerte es: ¿Así es como voy a terminar?- Antes había apartado la vista de ella, pero nuevamente hice que nuestras miradas se cruzaran- Te dije que yo iba a cumplir tu deseo, no me detendré hasta conseguirlo, así que por favor, sígueme.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros, extendió su brazo ante mí y me mostró su palma derecha. Ella tenía determinación, seguridad, confianza en sí misma. Tal vez quizá, podría intentarlo una vez más. Podría seguir adelante con la condición de que ella estuviera a cada momento conmigo. No quería hacerla esperar más, junté lentamente mi dolorida mano con la suya. Luego de eso, ella me arrastró hasta fuera del restaurante. Lo que hicimos fue correr por la calle vacía del barrio. Ella iba delante, guiándome hacia un camino distinto a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado. La luna llena y las diminutas estrellas nos observaban. El frescor del invierno nos empapaba con su gélido afecto. Yo desde atrás la observaba, su pelo mecerse por cada paso que daba, el sonido de sus botas al hacer contacto con el duro suelo de piedra. Sus mensajes de aliento que me mandaba cada dos segundos… ¿Quién era ella?

Y pensar que esa mujer me salvó de una inminente derrota. Aunque el dolor siga perdurando en mí, sé que gradualmente irá desapareciendo.

Lamenté que ese mismo día no le haya dicho que yo también la amaba. Que siempre había sido mi ángel que aguardaba por mí en cada momento. Felizmente, en el pasar de los años, dos anillos terminaron por unirnos. Y con total certeza, a diario le puedo agradecer por lo que ha hecho. Soy un chef, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es prepararle un plato diario exclusivamente para ella. Verla sonreír como esa vez que me encontró, es lo que me provoca querer protegerla. Eres mi mayor tesoro, Mayumi Kurase.

-Yukihira-


End file.
